A New LV
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Monsters, you sacrifice or fuse them to bring out a stronger one. Me, I like to let them evolve, or as I like to call it; level up. Evolving or Leveling Up to get stronger, just like I do each duel at my time at Duel Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my second attempt at a Yugioh GX story. Now because I don't want to change any characters, I will be sticking with a OC character.**

 **Now if you couldn't tell from the title, my character will be using LV monsters. I personally love LV monsters and am sad to see that they don't get much love in fanfictions. The archetypes will be some of my favorite ones, so I hope you all like it.**

 **Summary: Monsters, you sacrifice or fuse them to bring out a stringer one. Me, I like to let them evolve, or as I like to call it; level up. Evolving or Leveling Up to get stronger, just like I do each duel at my time at Duel Academy.**

 **A New LV**

 **Chapter 1- LV 1 Start**

"Let's see, I can use dragons. Warriors are also good, but so are magicians. Oh the possibilities." A teen of fifteen years old said to himself as he looked at the other duels going on as he leaned on a wall in the dueling arena.

The teen was 177 cm in height and has spiky black hair with a single bang between his purple eyes. He has tan skin and an average complexion. He has on a plain blue jacket with a high collar, a black shirt, and a pair of jeans tucked into a pair of dark brown boots.

On his left arm, is a Battle City duel disk; yet it has no deck inserted into it. The teen then sat on the floor. On his belt, the four cases began to emit a faint glow; though, no one paid attention to it.

One case had a wand, one with a sword, one with a black fire symbol, and finally one with a red hand with silver claws. The teen took out the four separate deck and laid them on the floor in front of him.

"Who should I use today? Your choice guys." The teen said as he looked intently at the four decks. Only when the second deck to the left's top card stuck out; did the teen put the other cards away and the chosen deck into his duel disk.

"Now when is it my turn?" The teen asked himself as he stood up and saw the other duels take place

" **Yusuke Ueki please report to Dueling Arena 4. Yusuke Ueki, please report to Dueling Arena 4."**

"It's time for a new level." The newly named Yusuke said as he walked down to the designated arena for his duel.

A few minutes later, the teen was now on the arena and across from his proctor; who was setting up his duel disk.

"Now you're faced with the biggest challenge for your future kid. You better be prepared." The Proctor said as he shuffled the deck that he took out of his duel disk.

"Nah, this seems like a first level mini-boss at the most." Yusuke said, his voice filled with confidence.

"You seem pretty confident kid, hope you can back it up." Proctor said as he drew five cards.

"Alright, level start!" Yusuke said as he drew five cards, and then a sixth card and looked at them all.

 **Proctor: 4000 -Hand: 5**

 **Yusuke: 4000 -Hand: 6**

"I'll start this duel by summoning my **Masked Dragon (1400/1100)** in defense mode!" Yusuke said as he slipped a card onto his duel disk and a red and white dragon appeared on the field.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Yusuke said as two cards appeared behind his dragon and then the proctor drew a card.

"I summon **Beta The Magnet Warrior (1700/1600)** in attack mode!" The proctor said as a yellow machine looking monster with magnets with hands appeared on the field.

"Now I activate my **Foolish Burial** spell card. I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard." The proctor said as he put a card in his duel disk and took a card from his deck to the graveyard.

"Now I activate my field spell **Magnet Field!** " The proctor said as a strange pod appeared behind him.

"If I control a **EARTH** rock monster, I can special summon a level 4 or lower **Magnet Warrior** from my graveyard. So here is my **Alpha The Magnet Warrior (1400/1700)** in defense mode!" The proctor said as a green tinted metal warrior appeared next to Beta.

"Now attack his dragon!" The proctor said as his monster floated and smashed the dragon into pixels.

"You just activated my dragon's ability, I can special summon a dragon with 1500 or less attack points from my deck." Yusuke said as the pixels turned to smoke as a new monster took its place.

"Say hello to my **Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900)!** " Yusuke said as a dragon as tall as silver and red dragon almost as tall as he was appeared on the field.

"Alright, I end my turn then." The proctor said as Yusuke drew a new card and then smirked.

"My dragon's ability activates! From the experience he gained from the passing turn, he grew stronger." Yusuke said as his small dragon began to morph and grow larger.

"Here comes his new form. Welcome my **Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700)!** " Yusuke said as his dragon morphed to a red and black dragon that was taller than he was.

"Now I activate his special ability. I send my **Flying Kamakiri #1** from my hand to the graveyard; I can destroy a monster you control with attack less than or equal to its attack points." Yusuke said as he discarded the monster and the dragon sent the spikes from his stomach to destroy Alpha.

"I still have my attack! Destroy Beta with your **Infernal Roar!** " Yusuke said as his dragon let twin red energy blasts and destroyed the yellow magnet warrior.

 **Proctor: 3300 -Hand: 3**

 **Yusuke: 4000 -Hand: 3**

"Before I end my turn, my dragon's effect activates!" Yusuke said as once again his dragon began to morph again.

"He gained experience from destroying your monster. Here his roar! Come forth to bring destruction, **Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000)!** " Yusuke said as a new dragon appeared behind him.

The dragon was a crimson red and has black steel plating with gleaming silver blades all along it's large body.

"You see that dragon Chazz!" A blue haired teen in a blue uniform said as he, and many other blue uniformed students, jumped out of their seats.

"That dragon…" A spiky black haired teen, Chazz, said as he stared in awe at the dragon.

"My move! I activate **Monster Reborn!** " The proctor said as he put a card in his duel disk, "I bring back Beta, and then Apha with the effect of my field spell."

Like that, his two monsters appeared back on the field in defense mode. "Now I summon **Gamma The Magnet Warrior (1500/1800)** in defense mode!" The proctor said as a metal pink monster appeared on the field.

"Now I combine my three monsters to form one mighty monster." The proctor said as his three monsters separated and then began to form into one.

"I special summon **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850)** in attack mode!" The proctor said as a new machine like warrior appeared in front of him.

"Now attack with your **Magnet Saber!** " The proctor said as his monster slashed at the dragon with it's sword.

"I activate my face down card, **Wall of Disruption!** " Yusuke said as one of his face down cards flipped over to reveal the trap card.

"This trap activates when you attack, all monsters you control lose 800 attack points for each monster you control!" Yusuke said as his trap released a purple light which hit the magna warrior, dropping it's attack points to 2700.

The dragon pulled back it's right hand and sent a clawed punch at the magna warrior. The punch destroyed the warrior and the proctor's life points dropped by 100.

 **Proctor: 3200 -Hand: 1**

 **Yusuke: 4000 -Hand: 3**

"Err, I end my turn." The proctor said as Yusuke drew a new card from his deck and discarded 1 card.

"Discarding 1 card, I activate **The Melody of Awakening Dragon!** " Yusuke said as he took out a single card from his deck.

"I can add a dragon type monster with 3000 or more attack, or 2500 or less defense." Yusuke said as he put the card in his deck.

"I sacrifice my **Armed Dragon LV7** to summon this." Yusuke said as his dragon disappeared into a blast of smoke. Within the smoke, students and the proctor began to fear the gleaming red eyes within the smoke.

" **Rise from destruction to show your reign as the ultimate dragon… come forth, ARMED DRAGON LV10 (3000/2000)!** " Yusuke chanted as the smoke disappeared from a loud roar that shook the building.

The dragon had the same color scheme as it's previous form, but it was larger and bulkier than before.

"H-How can this reject have such a powerful card!" Chazz said as he stood up from his seat and started at the dragon. Sweat began to come from his face, but he paid no heed.

"Oh man, now that's a dragon!" A short blue haired teen with glasses said as he and the proctor looked from the duel to look at the dragon.

"Great scott! I wonder who is using that monster." A dark haired teen with his hair slicked back said in shock as he and his proctor were left speechless at the sight of the dragon.

"Now I activate this handy little spell, **Dragon's Gunfire!** With this, I deal 800 point of damage to you!" Yusuke said as he put the card in his duel disk, and his dragon sent a large ball of fire at the proctor.

 **Proctor: 2400 -Hand: 1**

 **Yusuke: 4000 -Hand: 1**

"Now end this duel! **Infernal Devastation!** " Yusuke yelled as his dragon gathered a ball of red static energy in it's right hand, and sent it at the proctor; which dropped his life points down to zero and sent him flying into the air.

 **Proctor: 0000**

 **Yusuke: 4000 WINNER**

"Level complete, Badass Rank: S." Yusuke said as the holograms disappeared and the proctor picked himself up off the ground.

"That was a great duel kid, welcome to Duel Academy." The proctor said as he walked up to Yusuke, and stuck out his hand. The black haired teen nodded his head and accepted the hand from the proctor.

"Glad to be accepted here." Yusuke said as he stopped the handshake and walked out of the duel arena.

"Now I wonder what that was about. You usually don't like to be in that form." Yusuke said quietly as he stared at his **LV7**. He heard a soft growl and then nodded his head.

"You wanted to assure our dominance here? You are always too prideful." Yusuke said as he heard another growl and he put the card into his deck and then into it's deck case on his belt.

"Now I wonder what duels we'll get into at Duel Academy." Yusuke said as he patted the separate cases along his belt as he walked to the stands, not noticing the gaze he received from many blue uniformed teens.

 **Well everybody! I hope you all liked this try at a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. Leave a review or PM me any ideas or suggestions. This has been Noctis Knight, and I will see you all later.**

 **LV Decks:**

 **Armed Dragon**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	2. Chapter 2- New Rivals?

**A New LV**

 **Chapter 2- New Rivals?**

"Duel Academy is pretty big, just like Bro said. I wonder if I could find any new friends here." Yusuke said as he walked through the campus at Duel Academy.

It was about an hour since the new students arrived and received the greeting from Chancellor Sheppard. Yusuke himself got into the Ra Yellow dorm, but he has the yellow jacket more like a trench coat; open and showing his black t-shirt.

"Maybe some new rivals, or probably a girlfriend. Hehe, it's not like she would let me get one." Yusuke said with a small chuckle as he then stopped laughing with a small pout.

"I should ask someone for some directions." Yusuke said as he turned into a duel arena, with two other teens in red running past him.

"Hey, do you two know where this place is? I kinda got lost on the way back to my dorm." Yusuke admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, nope. We're first years two. The name's Jaden Yuki, and this is Syrus." The taller teen with brown hair introduced himself, then the smaller one with blue hair and glasses.

"The name is Yusuke Ueki, best first year in Ra Yellow." Yusuke introduced himself as they came into the duel arena.

"Wow this place is sweet, imagine the duels we can have in here." Jaden said as the three looked around, and two teens in a blue uniform looked at them.

"You Slifer Slackers can't duel in here. This is the Obelisk Blue arena. The Ra Reject could stay, if he proves his worth." A teen with blue hair said as he and a taller teen with spiky hair walked up to them.

"Come on, we're all students here aren't we?" Jaden said as he then heard a scoff from above them.

The three turned around to see a teen with untamed, spiky black hair wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform sitting in the bleachers.

"No, you all are worthless compared to me." The black haired teen said as he began to walk down from the bleachers.

"Talk is cheap, why don't you try dueling me; unless you're too much of a coward." Yusuke said as he activated his duel disk.

"Watch your mouth, he's Chazz Princeton; future King of Games." The blue haired teen said.

"That's impossible, cause I'M gonna be King of Games." Jaden said confidently as Chazz then scoffed.

"As a Slifer Slime can be King of Games, and a Ra Reject won't even last five turns against me." Chazz said, sitting on his high horse.

"You must've been watching the entrance exams right, then can you beat this?" Yusuke said as he reached into his **Armed Dragon** deck, and pulled out a certain card.

" **Armed Dragon LV10**!? You're the one who used it in the entrance exams!?" Chazz and the other two Obelisk Blue's yelled out in shock along with Syrus.

"You and me duel right now! When I win, you give me those dragons!" Chazz said as he activated his blue duel disk.

"Who said you're gonna win, or get my dragons, or last long enough to see **LV10**?" Yusuke said as Chazz began to grit his teeth and put his deck into his duel disk.

"Calm down Chazz, stop picking duels with everyone." A new female voice said as everyone turned to see the owner of the voice. She was a beautiful girl with blond hair in a standard Obelisk Blue female uniform.

"Hey Alexis, here to see me wipe the floor with this reject?" Chazz said with a blush on his pale face.

"No, I came to get you for the welcome dinner." The newly named Alexis said as she took notice of the purple eyed Ra Yellow.

"Yusuke!?" Alexis yelled in shock and joy as she ran and jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Hey Alexis, surprised you didn't I?" Yusuke said as he put the teenage girl down from the hug.

"What are you doing here!? You said you weren't gonna join Duel Academy! What about your condition!?" Alexis said as she pulled the taller teen's right ear, causing him to complain.

"Hey! How do you know my Alexis!?" Chazz yelled as he pointed in anger at the taller teen.

"This knucklehead, is my little cousin. Who shouldn't have joined Duel Academy and stayed at home!" Alexis said as she pulled Yusuke down to her level.

"This is why I didn't say, you're like a second mother I swear." Yusuke said as he finally got his ear free from her grip.

' _Oh man I screwed up. I need to become friends with this reject to be closer to Alexis.'_ Chazz thought as his anger died down as a plan began to form in his big head.

"I was just making friends with Yusuke here…" Chazz said as he put his arm around said teen's shoulders.

"No, just no." Yusuke said as he grabbed the offending arm and simply judo flipped the pale teen over him.

"See you later Alexis! I got a dinner to eat!" Yusuke said as he then quickly ran out of the arena.

"Hey! I was yelling at you!" Alexis yelled and then huffed in annoyance at her younger cousin.

"Hey Bastion, who do you think is the strongest student in our year?" Yusuke asked his black haired roommate as he inspected his deck.

"Well I'm not sure, Jaden said he was number one. Considering I haven't seen you duel with your other decks, so I am not sure." Bastion replied as he looked up from the book he was reading.

A few hours ago, Yusuke was surprised to find out his roommate was the top applicant for the written exam this year. The smart teen was also surprised that the purple eyed teen was the wielder of the dragon that shocked everyone.

"I met Jaden today, a little blue haired kid named Syrus too. They seem cool, a little over confident and shy, but cool." Yusuke said as his PDA rang, causing the purple eyed teen to pick it up.

"Hey reject, we're dueling tonight at the docks. Loser gets the winner's best card, so that means I'm getting your dragons." Chazz said from the message sent to Yusuke's PDA.

"Well, first day and I seem to have an enemy. What do you say Bastion, you wanna see how I duel?" Yusuke asked as he began to pack his decks into their own cases.

"I might as well. I would like to see your different decks for myself." Bastion said as he got up and followed his roommate out of their dorm.

A half hour later, the two Ra Yellow's snuck their way to the Duel Academy docks. The purple eyed teen looked around the docks and called out for his opponent; who appeared to be a no show.

"Alright Chazz, where are you. You wanted to duel me, so come on out!" Yusuke said loudly as Bastion had his quiet down.

"Hehe, Chazz couldn't be here…" A male voice said as the two Ra Yellow's turned around.

"So we came in his place." A second male voice said as the owner of the voices stepped into the light. It was the two Obelisk Blue's who always follow Chazz around!

"Okay, but who are you two?" Yusuke asked with a sheepish grin, as the two Obelisk Blue's face faulted, along with Bastion.

"We're Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Mototani!" The blue haired teen then the spiky haired teen yelled as they stood back up.

"So I'm guessing Chazz didn't have the balls to duel me himself, so he sent low level enemies in his place." Yusuke said as he activated his duel disk, and placed a deck without looking into it.

"Shut it you reject! I can beat you on my own, so Chazz wouldn't waste time on you!" Raizou said as he activated his blue duel disk.

"I came to make sure you stay crushed." Taiyou said as he activated his own duel disk.

"This is bad. If only I brought my own duel disk, then you wouldn't have to face two blues on your own." Bastion said apologetically, but the purple eyed teen just waved it off.

"Alright, let's see how strong you Obelisk Bastards really are." Yusuke said as he and the other students drew five cards from their deck.

 **Raizou & Taiyou: 8000 -Hand: 5/5**

 **Yusuke: 8000 -Hand: 5**

"My move! I'll summon **The Trojan Horse (1600/1200)** in attack mode!" Raizou said as the iconic wooden horse appeared in front of him.

"Now I'll activate my spell card, **Double Summon!** " The spiky haired teen said as he put a card into his duel disk.

"Now I'll sacrifice my horse, using its effect to act like two tributes for an earth monster!" Raizou said as his horse disappeared and a new monster took its place.

"Let's see your dragons take this down! Here's my dragon slayer, **Buster Blader (2600/2300)!** " Raizou said as a tall purple armored swordsman with a large blade appeared on the field.

"Great scott! I hope you better have something in your deck to counter that. Not only is that a monster used by the King of Games, but it gains attack points from all dragon monsters you control or in your graveyard." Bastion said to the purple eyed teen.

"That would be a problem… if I was using my dragons." Yusuke said with a smirk that confused the teens.

"My turn now! I'll start by summoning my **Silent Magician LV4 (1000/1000)** in attack mode!" Yusuke said as he drew a card and summoned a little white haired girl in blue and white robes, appeared on the field in front of the purple eyed teen.

"Bwahaha! What's that little brat supposed to do against my swordsman?" Raizou said as Taiyou also laughed, causing the Ra Yellow to grit his teeth in anger.

"You won't be saying that once she causes your life points to hit zero. For now, I'll just set two cards and end my turn." Yusuke said as he put two cards in his yellow duel disk and the cards appeared behind his monster.

"It's my move now! I'll summon my **Luster Dragon (1900/1600)** in attack mode!" Taiyou said as a large purple dragon with red eyes appeared in front of him with a roar.

"Now I'll activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. Now my dragon! Attack his weak monster, **Sapphire Hurricane!** " Taiyou said as his dragon pulled it's head back and it charged a dark blue ball of fire.

"Oh no, he better have something to stop that attack." Bastion said as the dragon sent the ball of fire at the small magician, who let a blast of magic out from her wand to counter the attack.

Much to everyone's shock, except for Yusuke, the blast of magic pushed through the ball of fire and hit the dragon; destroying it and dropping the Obelisk Blue's life points.

 **Raizou & Taiyou: 7400 -Hand: 3/7**

 **Yusuke: 8000 -Hand: 3**

"Of course, **Silent Magician LV4** gains 500 attack points for each card your opponent draws. Taiyou drew three cards, so that would be 1500 attack points." Bastion said as Yusuke nodded his head as he crossed his arms and Taiyou discarded a card.

"My move now! I'll summon **Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000)** in attack mode!" Yusuke said as he drew a card and a monster in red armor appeared next to his spellcaster.

"Thanks to his effect, he gains a spell counter and gains 300 attack points for each counter." The purple eyed teen said as his red armored monster's attack points jumped to 1900.

"Now let's take this duel to a new level! I activate the spell card **Level Up!** " Yusuke said as he placed a card into his duel disk and a card appeared on the field.

"Normally, my monster would have to wait to grow stronger; but with this card, they grow instantly. Now with a large boost of xp, my magician grows stronger!" Yusuke said as the Light monster began to glow and to change shape.

" **Behold the grand mistress of magic herself… I summon Silent Magician LV8 (3500/1000)!** " Yusuke said as the light faded away and a tall beautiful woman wearing a larger version of her previous robes, but with a large hat.

"You know… I think I found a new card crush." Taiyou said with a small blush on his face, and Raizou nodded in agreement along with Bastion.

"Ok… now it's time for battle! Now my sorceress, destroy his **Buster Blader! Grand Holy Flash!** " Yusuke said as his magician aimed her hand in front of her and aimed it at the purple armored monster.

A white rune appeared in front of her hand, and a large ball of white magic flew from the rune and to the swordsman. The dragon slaying swordsman attempted to slash the magic attack, but was ultimately destroyed by the magic attack.

 **Raizou & Taiyou: 6500 -Hand: 3/6**

 **Yusuke: 8000 -Hand: 2**

"Now Breaker, attack his life points directly! **Mana Slash!** " The purple eyed teen said as his swordsman charged and slashed at the brown spiky haired Obelisk Blue, causing him to scream as his life points dropped.

 **Raizou & Taiyou: 4600-Hand: 3/6**

 **Yusuke: 8000 -Hand: 2**

"Now I end my turn, your turn you Blue Bastard." Yusuke said as he crossed his arms as Raizou gritted his teeth and drew a new card from his deck.

"Alright, I summon **Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000)** in defense mode." Raizou said as a golem made of stone appeared on his knees with his arms crossed in front of the Obelisk Blue.

"I-I'll end my turn with that." Raizou said as Yusuke drew a card from his deck with a smirk.

"I thought you Obelisk Blue members were supposed to be top dogs around here. Now I'll summon my **Blast Magician (1400/1700)** in defense mode!" Yusuke said as in a small blast of fire, a man with red robes and a scythe like scepter appeared on the field.

"What did you say! You should respect us you Ra Reject!" Taiyou said as he drew a card from his deck.

"Respect isn't given, it's earned. Just like how I'm gonna earn the respect of my fellow Ra Yellows and the Slifer Reds by beating two Obelisk Blues." Yusuke said as the blue haired Obelisk Blue scowled.

"My move now! I activate the spell card **Lightning Vortex!** " Taiyou said as he drew a card and inserted it into his blue duel disk after discarding a card. Above the teengers, a large black storm cloud sent multiple bolts of golden lightning at Yusuke's monsters.

Two of the monsters were destroyed in a cloud of grey smoke, but the Obelisk Blues were shocked as **Silent Magician LV8** was still standing.

"What! Your monster should have been destroyed by my vortex! That's cheating!" Taiyou said as he pointed at the Ra Yellow.

"Nope! My sorceress if unaffected by my opponent's spell effects." Yusuke said as the two blue students gritted their teeth.

"Alright then, I activate the spell card **Polymerization!** So now I fuse my **Lord of D.** and my **Divine Dragon Ragnarok** to fuse my most powerful dragon!" Taiyou said as he slipped the card into his duel disk and the two monsters appeared and fused together.

" **Lord of thunder and ruler of the sky, ascend from the heavens to deliver your wrath… come forth King Dragun (2400/1100)!** " Taiyou said as a large dragon appeared in behind the Obelisk Blue with lightning and thunder appearing in the background.

"Great scott! Such a rare and powerful monster. I hope you have something to get you out of this." Bastion said to Yusuke, who only smirked in anticipation.

"And now I use its effect to special summon my **Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)** in attack mode!" Taiyou said as a large western style dragon appeared next to his giant dragon.

"Now I use my **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Buster Blader** in attack mode!" Taiyou said as he slipped another card into his blue duel disk and the purple armored warrior appeared once more.

"Those are some powerful monsters, but they don't have enough attack points to destroy Yusuke's magician." Bastion said as the blue haired Obelisk simply smirked.

"Now I activate my **Union Attack** spell card! Now all the attack points from all face up attack position monsters to **King Dragun!** " Taiyou said as the fusion monster began to glow as its attack points grew from 2400 to 7000.

"Now attack his magician, **Dark Lightning Cannon!** " Taiyou said as his dragon sent a beam of black lightning at the magician, engulfing Yusuke's side in smoke.

 **Raizou & Taiyou: 4600-Hand: 3/0**

 **Yusuke: 8000 -Hand: 3**

The two Obelisk Blues and Bastion were surprised when Yusuke's life points haven't dropped a single point.

"Your gear if faulty, your life points haven't changed at all." Raizou said as Yusuke simply smirked.

"My gear is fine. When you use **Union Attack** , your opponent doesn't take any battle damage. You destroyed my magician yes, but my life points are safe." Yusuke said as he drew a card.

"Now let's see how much damage this would do. I activate my own **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Silent Magician LV8** in attack mode!" Yusuke said as he inserted a card into his duel disk and his magician rose again.

"Now I'll summon **Honest (1100/1900)** in attack mode!" Yusuke said as an angelic looking man appeared on the field and unfolded his wings.

"And now I'll activate my face down card, **Double Summon!** Now I can summon another monster, and I'll summon another **Honest** in attack mode!" Yusuke said as one card flipped over and another winged man appeared on the field.

"Now it's time to finish this level! **Silent Magician LV8** , attack his **King Dragun!** " Yusuke said as his magician sent a ball of white magic at the large dragon.

"Even if you destroy my dragon, your other weak monsters don't have enough attack points!" Taiyou said as Yusuke simply smirked once more.

"That's why I'll activate the effect of both my **Honest!** By discarding them, my magician gains attack points equal to the monster I attack. Since I am using two **Honest** , my magician gains double your monster's attack points!" Yusuke said as the ball of white magic grew even larger and hit the fusion monster.

 **Raizou & Taiyou: 0000 -Hand: 3/0**

 **Yusuke: 8000 -Hand: 3**

"Level complete." Yusuke said as the holograms faded and the Obelisk Blue's cards were thrown into the air.

As if by an outside force, four cards flew directly to Yusuke and the purple eyed teen caught the cards.

"Yusuke, that was amazing! How did you pull it off?" Bastion questioned his roommate as they began to walk back to their dorm.

"They were prepared to duel my dragons, but I didn't use them. Think of it like picking equipment to fight a particular enemy in a video game, but fighting something completely different than you were prepared for." Yusuke replied as he put the different cards into his deck holsters.

 **Wow that took a while to write. I hope you all liked this chapter. Before I forget, I'm working on a little project involving this story and two others I am in the process of writing.**

 **Also I can't really decide on who to give Yusuke as a pairing. Either a girl from the anime or manga, your guys' call. This has been Draak D. Sol, and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
